Quote:Graem Bauer
This is a collection of quotes from Graem Bauer. Day 5 *'Charles Logan': There's a limit to how much I can do. *'Graem Bauer': Apparently. ("Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am") *'Graem Bauer': There are too many loose ends lying around. We cannot afford to have wife pull on one and unravel everything. *'Charles Logan': You think I don't realize that? *'Graem Bauer': I think you are in a difficult position, and I think you hoped that the situation with Martha would resolve itself, but it hasn't. You must silence her. ("Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am") * Graem Bauer: What operation doesn't have loose ends? Of course we're not going to get through this the way we planned. No one ever does. I have never made a deal in my life that didn't feel like it was going to fall apart in the eleventh hour. Now, if you don't have the stomach to deal with a few bumps, then this is not the room where you belong... We need to remember the strength we had 18 months ago when we started this thing. You okay, Ron? * Ron: . . . Yeah. * Graem Bauer: Think about your kids. That's what I do when I need to get focused. ("Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am") * Graem Bauer: You are going to have to shoot down that plane, Mr. President. * Charles Logan: What? * Graem Bauer: It's the only option we've got. Otherwise...you go to prison for treason and murder. ("Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am") * Graem Bauer: Mr. President, all you need to do is appear to struggle with the ethics, then give the order! ("Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am") Day 6 *'Liddy:' It's Liddy. You won't believe who just called here. *'Graem Bauer:' Who? *'Liddy:' Your brother Jack. *'Graem Bauer:' What are you talking about? Jack's rotting away in some Chinese prison. *'Liddy:' No, actually he's here in L.A. *'Graem Bauer:' How the hell did that happen? *'Liddy:' I don't know. *'Graem Bauer:' What's he want? *'Liddy:' He's looking for the old man. *'Graem Bauer:' Yeah? Why? *'Liddy:' He didn't say. But if I were you, I'd expect a call from Jack. Your name came up. *'Graem Bauer:' Damn it. We should have killed Jack when we had the chance instead of handing him over to the Chinese. *'Liddy:' We tried. *'Graem Bauer:' This isn't good. My brother has a way of digging things up that need to stay buried. ("Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am") * Graem Bauer: Actually, you're hurting me now. * Jack Bauer: Trust me, I'm not. ("Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am") *'Graem Bauer:' I don't know where dad is! What do you want from me? *'Jack Bauer:' The truth! *'Graem Bauer:' That is the truth. I swear to you on my family's life.... * (Pause) *'Jack Bauer:' Not good enough.... ("Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am") * Graem Bauer: (to Jack) Protecting family is everything, and I think your dead wife would agree. * Jack Bauer: You son of a bitch! ("Day 6: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Jack Bauer: You don't want to make me do this, Gray. * Graem Bauer: We grew up together, Jack. In all those years, I could never make you do anything you didn't want to do. ("Day 6: 12:00pm-1:00pm") *'Graem Bauer': It has nothing to do with McCarthy. It has to do with Palmer. *'Jack Bauer': David Palmer? *'Graem Bauer': Yes, I gave the order for his assassination... and agent Tony Almeida... and agent Michelle Dessler. Your co-workers. They're all dead because of me. I arranged everything. I set the timetable. I paid off the killers. I even lured you out of hiding to take the fall. Today wasn't the first time I tried to have you killed, Jack. * Jack Bauer: Why? * Graem Bauer:: Because I love my country! And in the real world, sometimes that means you have to do things, terrible things...even unforgivable things, for the sake of your country. But you know all about that, don't you, brother? We're the same. I mean, look at me. We're the same! * Jack Bauer: We are not the same! ("Day 6: 12:00pm-1:00pm") Bauer, Graem